My Gigantos Idiotic
by ScarletxJoe2.0
Summary: Kris sama Tao musuhan, terus mereka nyaris ciuman, terus gimana? Baca aja... (SUMMARY FAIL) TAORIS/KRISTAO HUMOR GAGAL M-M GAJADI RnR please


**Title: My Gigantos Idiotic**

**Rate: T-M**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast punya mamahnya, papahnya, Tuhan, fans, agency, de-el-el, de-ka-ka, de-es-be, de-es-te. Gue cuma punya ceritanya aja.**

**Warning: Crita gaje, humor gagal, smut juga gagal. Gue juga bingung kenapa bisa gagal #curcol**

**Gue biasa bikin angst, jadi kalo humornya rada-rada mau bikin nangis, ya mohon maklum. Gue penulis angst sih, bukan humor. Inipun lagi coba-coba (padahal udah dibilang nggak boleh coba-coba, tapi gue ngeyel).**

**Udah ah, gue bacot.**

**Cekidot~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dasar gigantos idiotic tua! Sini lo! Jangan lari aja! Balikin sumpit gua!" teriak seorang namja mirip panda, eh matanya doang ding. Badannya sih kayak Brad Pitt. Yang dikejar tentu aja namja super tinggi berambut pirang yang lagi lari juga sambil bawa-bawa sumpit imut dengan hiasan miniatur panda di pegangannya. Siswa dan siswi lain yang kebetulan ada di lorong dan juga secara kebetulan menonton aksi kejar-kejaran itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Gara-gara udah biasa, bukan gara-gara tiba-tiba ada lagu Project Pop.

Mereka emang udah terkenal sebagai pasangan Tom and Jerry. Abisnya mereka kerjaannya kejar-kejaran mulu. Anehnya, Kris, namja super tinggi dengan rambut blonde itu, malah dianggap sebagai Jerry dan Tao, namja berambut hitam legam dan bermata mirip panda, yang tingginya nggak pendek-pendek amat kalau disandingkan sama Kris, sebagai Tom. Yah, cuma gara-gara Tao yang ngejar Kris, padahal yang suka iseng Kris. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, yang suka jahil kalo di Tom and Jerry juga si tikus cokelat gendut yang imut alias Jerry. Kalo Kris sih nggak gendut, perutnya kotak-kotak malah, juga kulitnya nggak cokelat, malah keputihan walau nggak seputih Sehun tapi dia nggak gelap kayak Jongin (mereka bersin tiga kali), dia juga nggak imut, mukanya malah bisa dikategorikan nyebelin.

Kris yang udah capek langsung berhenti dan berbalik, menyebabkan Tao yang lagi lari kenceng-kencengnya itu nggak sempat nge-rem dan akhirnya tabrakan itu pun tak terelakkan. "Arghhhh! Dasar gigantos idiotic goblog!" Terdengar seruan Tao yang jatuh dengan pantat duluan. Tuh kan, ni anak tu pinter tapi ngomongnya nggak efektif banget. Oh, mungkin kalo lagi ngomong biasa efektif-efektif aja, tapi kalau lagi ngatain orang, terutama Kris, dia jadi boros banget. Liat aja, udah idiotic, ditambahin goblog pula. Ah, ya sudahlah, ya.

"Ngapain sih lo pake acara nge-rem mendadak segala? Aduh pantat gua yang malang. Malang nian nasibmu, Pan. Kepentok lantai gara-gara gigantos idiotic kayak dia," kata Tao pada pantatnya (yang gila gua apa Tao yak?). Kris cuma senyum-senyum _mischievious_ melihat penderitaan Tao. Kemudian ia mengulurkan tangan, seakan ingin membantu Tao. Tapi, berhubung udah terlalu lama kenal sama Kris – nyaris seumur hidup – Tao udah tahu gimana iseng, nyebelin, rese, jahilnya Kris (iseng sama jahil tuh sama, rese sama nyebelin juga sama). Apalagi pas ngeliat senyumnya Kris itu, Tao makin yakin kalau Kris tu emang ada niat iseng sama namja setengah panda itu. Tao nge-_deathglare_ Kris, "Heh, gigantos idiotic tua, balikin sumpit gue! Jangan senyam-senyum kayak orang goblog gitu deh! Udah cukup si Chanyeol aja yang suka cengar-cengir kayak orang sableng! Nggak usah ditambahin elo juga! Entar udah gigantos, idiotic, sableng lagi, kan sedih amat hidup lo, nyokap lo, bokap lo, tukang bakso depan rumah lo yang udah enak harganya murah lagi."

Chanyeol, adeknya Kris, yang lagi ada di belakang sekolah, pacaran ama pacarnya (ya iyalah, masa sama pacar orang), bersin tiga kali. Baekhyun, pacarnya itu, sampai geleng-geleng kepala. "Elu sih, Yeol. Udah gua bilangin jangan suka maen kejar-kejaran sama tikus kalo malem-malem, kagak pernah mau nurut. Masuk angin kan tuh lu. Udah, entar malem lu mau gua kerokin nggak?" tawar Baekhyun, lagi baek, padahal harusnya dia baek setiap saat, karena namanya tuh baekHyun. Ngerti nggak? Nggak yah, ya udah lah, ya maap. Relain saja kalo saya emang nggak lucu. Saya juga udah rela, ikhlas, redho deh pokoknya.

"Boleh deh, Baek, tapi jangan pake koin ye, nggak berasa abisan," sahut Chanyeol (wuidih, si Chanyeol kulitnya, kulit orang apa kulit badak ya?)

"Sip, ntar pake golog aja, ya. Mau?"

*Oke, kita tinggalkan si Bacon sadis sama si EggYeol sableng dan balik lagi ke Tao, si namja siluman panda dan Kris, namja siluman keris*

Tao menatap Kris tajam, Kris juga balas menatap Tao tajam. Terus, terus, teyusss, karena kebawa suasana, mereka cipokan deh (maap, Author lagi pengen baca nc tapi nggak nemu yang bagus, kalo ada rekomendasiin dong). Nggak kok, nggak deh, mereka nggak cipokan. Tapi beneran ada kok yang cipokan. Siapa? Itu loh muka si naga belondeh sama bogem mentahnye si panda unyi bermuka seme tapi bermental uke.

Bunyinya gini nih: BUGGGGGHHH! AHHH! (Baca: suara yang ditimbulkan oleh gesekan antara kepalan tangan seorang atlet wushu dengan muka ganteng seorang romeo #sesat). Maap nggak penting.

"Anjrit loh, Panda tai beracun! – ini apa coba? Gua yang bikin tapi gua juga nggak ngerti – Kenapa pake acara bogem-bogeman segala sih? Rusah deh wajah tampan rupawan yang paling beken seantero Nusantara," racau si Keris sakti. Eh salah, itu Kera Sakti ya?

"Paling beken seantero Nusantara apaan?! Lagian kita kan di Korea, Bang, napa lo bekennya di begeri orang gitu, tapi di negeri sendiri kagak ada yang kenal?" Lah, katanya orang Korea, tapi kok ngomongnya lebih nyablak dari gua? Author introspeksi diri dulu, jadi eph-eph-nya kagak dilanjutin.

Bercanda kok, gua jangan dirajam gitu atuh. Gausah hardcore gitu, Mas, Mbak, Akang, Teteh, Abah, Ambu, Cici, Kokoh, Emak, Bapak, Oppa, Eonni, Ahjumma, Ahjussi, Bhinneka Tunggal Ika deh pokokke (maaf, nggak nyambung).

"Hhh... tao ah ya, Kris. Gua capek. Jangan lari-lari lagi. Sekarang balikin dulu sumpit gua! Indomie saos tiram gua udah melar nih dari tadi, entar udah kagak enak." Wah, udah keluar ye, Indomie saos tiram di Korea? Di sini aja belom ada. Kece juga.

Karena kesian, akhirnya sumpitnya Tao dibalikkin. "Bagi dong, Pan," kata si Bang Kris (Disingkat: Bangkis, yah suka-suka saya ya), sambil mulai nyendokkin kuah mie-nya Tao. Ternyata tu mie ada di mereka. Gua juga baru tau kalo ternyata slama ngejer-ngejer Kris, Tao bawa-bawa mangkok Indomie rebus yang masih ngepul. Jago juga ya, Tao, waaaaaaaaaaaawwwww. Harusnya selain jadi atlet wushu, dia juga jadi atlet angkat besi *maap nggak nyambung lagi*

Muka Tao jadi asem. Lebih asem dari jeruk nipis, lebih asem dari muka SooMan, lebih asem dari muka ibu kantin kalo lo utangin, lebih asem dari muka emak lo kalo jemurannya kagak kering-kering *R: Mang masih jaman dijemur? Biasa juga pake _drainer_ di rumah | A: Gatau kalo elo-elo pada, nah gua kan kere jadi masih dijemur. Kalo musim ujan gini nih lama keringnya (Gua curcol)* Pokoknya, yang jelas lebih asem dari muka lo semua kalo dapet ulangan fisika mendadak. Sip, balik ke muka Tao yang asem. "Pan-pan, pan-pan, muke lo kayak pantat!" Aduh, Tao Tao. Muke lu sih cakep, tapi bahasa lu, Tao. Nyablak pisan. (Udah mirip Ustad Maulana belom gue?)

"Ihhh... Kan maksudnya manggil Tao Pan, singkatan dari panda!" jelas Kris pake gaya ngomongnya Afika yang tentu aja nggak mirip.

"Keris!"

"Iyah!"

"Ada yang baru loh!"

"Apah?!"

"Mau tau? Pake ini dulu!" nyodorin kolor Fauzi Bodo.

*Make kolornya* "Udah siap?" Manut. "Ini dia! Oleo es klim isi tai gue."

"Boleh deh, asal tainya vintage."

Kris sama Tao _impersonate_ Afika n Friends. Emang ada tai _vintage?_ Baru tau gua. Kece juga Taoris ini. Udah nyiptain cara lari sambil bawa mangkok isi kuah panas, Indomie rasa saos tiram, eh sekarang ada lagi tai vintage. Keren kan? Harusnya penemuan mereka ini dipatenkan, dan mereka akan jadi lebih terkenal daripada Albert Einstein.

Kringggggg~

Tao kesel trus banting mangkok. Untung ditangkep Kris. "Tuh kan, elu sih! Gua nggak jadi makan deh. Pendek lu Kris!" omel Tao sambil stomp-stomp kakinya, apa pula ini?

"Pertama, kalo gue pendek, elu apa? Kedua, ya udah, nggak usah masuk kelas. Bolos aja yok," ajak Kris sambil nyeret-nyeret Tao. Tao manut kayak kebo dicucuk hidungnya. Eh, salah ding, panda. Panda dicucuk hidungnya.

Tiba-tiba, Tao melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Kris pada lengannya. "Pertama, bukan gue, kalo elu pendek, L. Joe apa? Kedua, jangan ajak-ajak gue deh kalo mau melakukan hal sesat deh, gigantos idiotic tua!"

Tau-tau, Kris ngedorong dan mojokkin Tao ke tembok deket mereka. Untung selain daerah situ emang biasanya sepi dan saat ini bel masuk udah bunyi jadi makin sepi deh daerah sekitar situ. Kris ngedeketin mukanya ke muka Tao, "Bolos tuh bukan hal sesat, Tao-Tao," kata Kris ngegantung. Terus Kris makin ngedeketin muka mereka sampe bibir mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Tao merem, ngeri juga dia, soalnya ini tuh first kiss-nya dia. "Kalo ini, baru sesat," bisik Kris sehingga hangat napas Kris menerpa wajah Tao. Otomatis, Tao merinding disko.

.

.

.

.

**Author's corner**

Huweeee! Maaf, yang kemaren kepotong, ini udah diperbaikin, baca ulang silakan, nggak juga ga papa. Makasih buat yang udah baca. Maaf, soal error-nya


End file.
